The New Beginning
by Ochi Sakura
Summary: AU. Minato and Kushina. What could have happened if Minato and Kushina didn't die. Spoilers for latest few chapters.


**A/N: Oh my God I have actually written something that has nothing to do with SasuSaku! Wow! I don't know whether that's good or not… T.T I wrote this about two weeks ago and only now finally got around to posting it…**

**Okay, well, this story is basically what happened after I read the last chapter of Naruto that included Kushina and her tale of what exactly happened during the nine tails attack. I couldn't help but be extremely irritated that Minato and Kushina died without saying 'I love you!'. Am I the only person who thought that? Anyway, please enjoy!**

_**The New Beginning  
**_

**I bolted upright in my bed. Our bed. The satin blue sheets twisted around my waist, the sight of them causing my heart to sink. On a normal morning, the silky satin sheets would be wrapped around his waist, revealing his toned chest and the defined 'V' lines running down from his hips, disappearing into the sheets. And I would be pressed against** his side, his protective and possessive strong arms tightening ever so slightly around my waist. But he wasn't there. Again.

It has been two weeks since the nine tailed fox attacked. The fox was ripped out of me by Uchiha Madara. He set it loose on the village and almost killed me in the process. I guess I'm one of the lucky few to have held a tailed beast inside of them. I managed to stay alive afterwards. If it hadn't been for him… The third Hokage managed to get through the barrier we put up to protect the village and convince him not to use the death seal jutsu… They found another way to seal the fox, contain him, and put him inside of our son… Naruto… Lady Tsunade was called back to the village. Apparently she was summoned… Jiraiya's toads, something like that. She began healing me straight away and low and behold, my condition was stabilised and now I'm alive… I fell unconscious after the beast was sealed inside of my son; the details afterwards are based on nurses and what he had told me…

Him…

He left my side after I was stable… He left to help rebuild the village, do paperwork, help take care of Naruto (he had been with Lady Tsunade for a majority of the time, everyone monitoring his actions for signs of the fox breaking free). And now…

I yanked the sheets away, practically jumping off of the bed. I needed to get out, to find him and give him a good smack upside the head for leaving me… The blond idiot… But he's my blond idiot… I guess I'd have to give him a good kiss afterwards, you know, to keep him.

I quickly dressed in my usual outfit and stormed out the front door. When I got outside of our little house in the giant building, I was instantly hit with gasps of surprise, whispers of total and utter shock. Everyone seemed to think that I had turned into some frail little woman who should never see the light of day ever again. Yeah, I'd like to show them all where they can shove it, but that would them be seen as un-lady-like. Yes, we can't have that. But I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to get out. Usually, whenever I tried to get out of my personal prison cell, a gruff looking jonin would pop out of nowhere and force me back inside. Hokage's orders apparently. Even my fantastically nice personality didn't have him cowering in fear and allowing me to pass. Right, did I say fantastically nice? Eheheh, scratch that. I'm nice to you if I like you… Anyway, the jonin had disappeared, where I had no idea.

I soldiered on, moving through the corridor quickly, intent on finding one person. I knew that I should have tried to find Naruto first, but a part of me that really was me, was pulling in a certain direction. It was pulling me towards the Hokage's office.

Outside the huge double doors of the Hokage's office stood two tall, hardened looking men, staring down the halls on either side of the doors. I smiled at the one closest to me, hoping to charm his pants off, getting into the office easily. Needless to say, it failed miserably.

"What are you doing out my lady?" The man asked gruffly, looking directly into my eyes, probably hoping to scare me into leaving.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' Am I not allowed to be here?" I spat back at him. Well, if he's gonna talk to me in such a manner, then surely I'm allowed to do that back. Right?

He stared at me disbelieving. He shifted slightly, leaning on the wall.

"Please my lady, go back to your room. It's not safe for you out here." He sighed.

"What on earth do you mean?" I all but screeched. "I'm allowed here! You cannot tell me what to do! Let me through!" If he hadn't been leaning on the wall, I'm damn sure that he would have flinched. I couldn't stand the idea that he was winning. Even though he hadn't said anything, he smirked as if he knew he already had won.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Lord Hokage doesn't want to see anyone. He told us to stop anyone from getting through." He was still smirking. I was surprised that his friend hadn't stepped in to stop our little banter.

"What, and you actually think that that applies to me? Really? I'm sure that you are just an idiot and he would tell you to let me in right away!" I yelled in his face. I figure that he would hear it and push this guy out of my way… Wishful thinking I guess…

"Nope, you can't come in. He even told us personally not to let you in. Can't disobey the Hokage. Sorry." I couldn't believe this crap! What the hell is this?

I felt the rage pour over me. I still couldn't believe it. Not only was this bastard a total bastard, the bastard was telling me that he didn't want to see me.

I gasped, pain suddenly over taking me. It spread through my body, stabbing at my heart. I can't say that it was the kind of pain that could kill a person, like a wound that won't stop bleeding, but it was a pain that stabbed through my heart, making me keel over, tears starting to fall. I sobbed slightly, my breath hitching. I couldn't breathe properly. It was as though the whole concept of him not wanting me was killing me. I was surprised. For nights on end I would wake up feeling exactly the same. Tears staining my cheeks, my heart clenching painfully as I felt around the empty sheets, hoping that he would appear. He never did and I stopped expecting him to be there. But now… I willed him to appear, to wrap his strong arms around my waist, pull me to his chest and to take away all of the pain. I couldn't stand it anymore.

The men guarding the door were startled. They moved from their posts, rushing to my sides, attempting to help me. Of course it would never work. Nothing would. I needed him.

"Him… I need him…" I gasped out. Grasping for something to pull me up, I tried as hard as I could to get up. Again I felt my breath hitch. For a different reason this time though.

Two strong arms wrapped carefully around my waist. A hard chest pressed against my back as I was pulled up. I smiled, relaxing instantly. I knew those arms, that chest, that intoxicating, masculine scent.

"Hey there." He whispered in my ear, his long blonde bangs lightly brushing my left shoulder and my neck. I felt relief wash over me and practically melted in his arms.

"Minato…" He pressed his lips against my neck, smirking slightly.

"Kushina… Why are you here?" I flicked my head up, looking from side to side. The men were gone… We were alone… Wait, why is he asking me that?

"Am I not allowed to be here? Am I not allowed to see my lover?" I tried to turn in his hold, but it was no use. He held on to me pretty tightly. Then again, this is what I missed, so I'm not really gonna complain.

"No, you are allowed to see me. But to come here? Kushina, I wanted you to stay in bed. To heal completely before you ventured out of the house." He kissed my jaw line, slowly moving up to my temple.

"But- you- I- I wanted to see you! You left me! You didn't come back; you left me alone in that big empty bed and left me to stay at home like some frail woman!" I bit back a sob. The tears were starting again. "Stop leaving me alone… I thought I had lost you…" Damn tears.

"What? No, Kushina, I didn't mean to- No, I-I didn't…" I could instantly tell he was struggling. He shook slightly, tightening his hold. "I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you would like to be left alone for a while… Since I practically tried to kill myself… Right?" Hehe, the idiot. Like I wouldn't want him to be around.

"Minato, I want you around. I don't want to be alone. Ever." The tears were really pouring down now.

His grip on me loosened enough to allow me to turn around. I lifted my arms, placing them gently on top of his shoulders, my hands linking behind his head. Pressing up against him, I moved so that our lips were a breath away.

"Minato, I love you. I don't ever want you to leave me. Ever. If you ever leave me, I will personally hunt you down and make you suffer!" I grinned, laughing at his expression.

"Oh yeah? Well, I promise you that I will never leave you. But, of course, you had better not leave me either." He smiled his perfect smile, his smile for me only.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. So much."

And before I knew it, he pressed his lips to mine, wiping my mind clean of any logical thoughts. I pressed further into him, if that was even possible. My hands weaved through his golden locks, tugging lightly on the ends. A low groan escaped his lips, smirking slightly against my lips too. He gently pulled away, his thumbs lightly brushing my hips moving in circles. He grinned.

"Here's a question for you. How about I make up for lost time? Desk or bed?" His grinned widened slightly as he hinted towards what he clearly wanted badly.

"Minato, I think you know the answer to that… Oh, but you owe me big. You know, for leaving me alone for so long. So you'll be making it up for a while…" I pouted, poking him gently on the chest. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Kushina… I really am sorry for leaving you for so long. If it makes you feel any better, I slept in a chair… The entire time!" He sobbed.

"Aww, you poor, poor thing. How about we go fix that? Come on, there's something you have that I need. Oh, and 'that'." I winked at him, grasping his hand tightly and started dragging him down the corridor, towards our little home. I couldn't help but smile as we walked, the man I love weaving our fingers together, I already felt extremely happy just standing with him, knowing that he loved me.

Minato gently pulled my hand back, forcing me to stop in my tracks. He let go of my hand, quickly moving it behind my shoulders, his other hand under my knees. He gently lifted me into his arms, holding me close. I rested me head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. I was looking forward to being with him, the real him again. Our blue satin sheet wrapped loosely around his waist and I would be pressed against his chest. It may not sound like much, but to me it meant everything.

Besides, tomorrow we are finally being allowed to see Naru-chan.

**A/N: And that concludes my Minato and Kushina story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
